


51.5309°N 0.1233°W

by CallMeHopeless



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 18:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15691227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeHopeless/pseuds/CallMeHopeless
Summary: “Potter,” Draco ground out through his teeth, “what is that? Tell me you didn't get a...”“It's a tattoo,” Harry said sighing.





	51.5309°N 0.1233°W

“What is that?” Draco asked incredulously, staring at Harry's naked chest.

Harry immediately blushed, scolding himself for being so careless as to run around half naked with this...thing. Because right there, on his chest, right over his heart were numbers etched onto his skin in black ink.

“What is what?” he finally asked, going for denial, pulling a new shirt over his head and tried walking out of their bedroom.

Draco scrambled out of bed and his hand shot out to grab Harry's wrist to keep him from leaving. Harry turned back around reluctantly.

“Potter,” Draco ground out through his teeth, “what is _that_? Tell me you didn't get a...”

“It's a tattoo,” Harry said sighing.

“It was a mistake, I went to the Three Broomsticks with the lads and...well.”

Draco blinked at him disbelievingly.

“You got so drunk you good a bloody tattoo?”

Harry shrugged.

“I can have it removed,” he murmured and looked into Draco's eyes, trying to read him.

 

Harry didn't think he'd ever felt this vulnerable. Or this weak. Even though he'd been together with Draco for almost two years now, neither of them had ever felt the need to say the three words that Harry now felt he was wearing on his chest in plain sight. He didn't know if he was ready for Draco to find out. He didn't know if _Draco_ was ready...

 

Draco's eyes were fixed on the numbers.

“What's it mean, anyway?” he asked and read aloud:

“51.5309.0.1233 – please tell me it's not some guy's phone number.“

Harry shook his head.

“It's not some guys phone number,” he muttered, quite unable to meet Draco's eyes.

They were standing in silence for a few seconds before Draco groaned.

“Great, don't tell me, whatever. I've just been with your sorry arse for two years and living with you for one, what do I care what random numbers you decide you need to be on your chest _forever_ ,” he spat and Harry recognised all the signs for an oncoming Draco Malfoy tantrum.

He sighed.

“They're coordinates.”

Draco had been about to say something else, but stilled and stared at the numbers again.

“Coordinates to what?”

He let his hand caress the still sore tattoo and Harry thought that his heart was about to explode – with love or terror he couldn't say.

“King's Cross station.”

 

Draco looked up from the ink then and straight into his eyes, puzzled.

“What the fuck for?”

Harry thought that his heart seemed to be beating faster and faster by the second when he said:

“It's where I first boarded the Hogwarts Express,” he placed his own hand over Draco's to keep it in place right over the ink, right over his heart.

“It's where I first found a place I felt like I belonged,” he inhaled deeply, “most importantly, however, it's the place I fell in love with you at the first of September 1999.”

 

The silence in the room was deafening.

Harry forced himself to keep his eyes on his boyfriend, whose breaths now seemed to be coming in hard and shaky puffs.

Neither of them said a single word for what seemed like ages and then Draco looked up.

“You got that for _me_?”

 

Harry nodded, trying not to crumble to the floor.

“Because you...” Draco prompted and searched Harry's face.

Harry huffed.

“I just told you why.”

“I'd like you to tell me again.”

Harry took a deep breath and shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

“Because I love you.”

There. The three words they had managed without so far were finally out. Harry felt light headed. He felt scared and happy and nervous and giddy all at the same time.

And then, the negative feelings fell away completely when he saw the grin that spread over Draco's face.

 

“I love you, too,” he said enthusiastically.

They stared at each other as if they couldn't quite believe what was happening.

 

“So,” Harry asked finally, “do you want me to have it removed?”

Draco laughed loudly and let his arms slide around Harry's waist to keep him in place.

“No, idiot,” he smiled softly, “I want to look at it forever.”

 

It was Harry's turn to smile until Draco leaned forward and kissed that smile right off his face.

The kiss was somehow different to all the kisses they had shared between them so far and Harry didn't quite know why. Maybe it was the fact that he tried to pour all of his feelings into that one touch of lips on lips or maybe it was Draco who kissed him like his life depended on it.

Either way, Harry thought that he should have said what was in his heart much, much earlier.

 


End file.
